


【KK】原来是魅魔啊42

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 3





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊42

罗盘上的方位标得清清楚楚的。

这个罗盘的主体部分就是用一角白鲸的独角磨制而成的，罗盘的底部刻有复杂的魔法阵，可以最大程度地屏蔽魔法能量、特殊力场和炼金术仪器的影响，指明正确的方向。

有了这个罗盘，接下来只要按照预言中“向北再向北”的指示，一路往前走就好了。

跟吃饭喝水一样简单。

剛的眼神和手里拿着的东西，终于让光一意识到，自己大概是又犯傻了。

“那个……啥，咱们……走，吧？”光一讪笑着，不停去瞟剛的脸色。

“走吧，大笨蛋。”剛叹了口气，心累地摇了摇头。

自家男友是个是不是犯蠢的大天然，只能受着了呗，还能怎么办，难道挂个牌子卖了？

那可舍不得。

一脚踏上如沙滩般松软的雪地，潘和健次郎早就撒欢似的跑出了好远，雪地上一大一小两排脚印，乱七八糟地给这片静谧的雪原带来了点不知时隔多长时间的人气。

小海妖尖叫着，笑着，光着脚丫踩在地上，滚了一身的雪也不觉得冷。

健次郎早就变回了几米长的大豹子，肉垫扒拉着雪花，鼻尖拱起冰凉洁白的颗粒，似乎在细细地嗅闻着他脚下的这片冰原。

良久，管中豹抬起头，深深地吸了一口干冷的空气。

剛的注意力已经全被自家魔兽给吸引了过去，他看着健次郎深呼吸，随着呼吸的频率，身上的魔法波动也在改变着。

带着白雾的绵长气息，从管中豹的嘴巴里，鼻子里逸散出来，热气被呼出来，冷气被吸进去，健次郎周身的温度在下降着，魔力却变得越来越强大。

似乎这片冰雪的世界本身，就是他力量的源泉。

随着体温的降低，越来越多的灰黑色毛发也在逐渐被白色取代，额前的独角颜色变得更像是被风化了的骨头，原来贴身的短毛长长了，让整只豹子看起来都毛茸茸地膨大了一圈。

灰色皮毛黑色斑点的豹子，在一呼一吸间，身上慢慢变成了雪白的皮毛，浅灰色的斑点。

就连原本乌黑的眼眸，瞳孔都缩成了针尖大小，一个小黑点占据眼球的正中央，其余的部分，皆被填充上了冷白的色泽。

如果放低耳朵俯下身子蹲踞在白雪中，那健次郎的这一身灰白的毛发，就是最好的伪装。

在雪地里捕猎过银白灵狐的人都知道，一旦看见了两上一下三个黑点，那么往那三个黑点的正下方投掷武器，就能一击杀死灵狐。

但孟极浅粉色的鼻子和眼白极多的眸子，却从根源上杜绝了这种可能性。

也因此让它们多了一个“雪地恶灵”的名号。

悄无声息，突然袭击，极端强大，本来踏上寻找日月三岛的旅程就是九死一生，如果在途中撞见了孟极，那么无论这个队伍里有多少人，等待他们的命运，就都只有死亡了。

可剛看向健次郎的眼神，就只有“我家儿子终于长大了”的欣慰。

其实健次郎是比潘还要激动的。

自从踏上了这片雪原，空气中都似乎飘散着让他灵魂深处都震颤着的气息，没有哪一个地方能让他有这样发自内心的喜悦，即使剛曾经带着他回到他出生的那片丛林，他也不像现在这样，恨不得仰天长啸，来宣告自己的到来。

外表已经完全变成孟极的健次郎，轻轻跺了跺前爪，慢慢抬起头，向着正北的方向，深深吸了一口气，发出了他自回家之后的第一声吼叫——

“喵呜——”

听着像一只天生烟嗓的老猫。

反正剛是直接喷了。

不怪他憋不住，实在是健次郎从小到大都没这么正经叫过，高兴的时候就“咕噜咕噜”的打呼噜，生气的时候就发出低吼，或像蛇一样的嘶叫，丰富的肢体语言让健次郎无需发出太多的叫声也能让剛明白他的意思，化形之后就更是交流无障碍了，以至于自家孩子都这么大了，剛还是第一次听见健次郎的叫声。

魅魔笑得浑身哆嗦，转眼就被恼羞成怒的健次郎给扑倒在了雪地里。

剛好不容易揉着肚子站起来了，健次郎早就跑没影了，只剩下雪地上一两行清晰的脚印，乱七八糟地向北方延伸而去——大的是健次郎的，小的是潘的。

“快点拉我起来！”剛看了一眼终于忍到健次郎离开才笑出来的光一，十分的没好气。

倒还知道等大豹子走了再笑，否则健次郎对着光一肯定不会像对着剛一样客气，暗精灵被口水洗头的可能性非常大。

到时候湿漉漉的头发被低温给冻成刺猬，嘶——光一想想都觉得浑身哆嗦。

所以暗精灵“嘿嘿”笑着，把剛从雪地上拉了起来。

冷。

真冷。

是真他妈的冷。

从小生长在温暖的孔克珠岛，即使满世界流浪的那些年，也从没有往北方跑过，光一可以发誓，他这辈子不仅头一次看见这么多的雪，也是头一次感受到什么叫做“冷到骨头缝里”。

毫不夸张地说，在这样的温度里，泼一杯开水出去，那水珠子落到地上，怕是也都会变成冰粒子了。

在雪地上走了不到五百米，光一就搓了搓指尖，想弄个火苗托在手上。

都快把自己裹成熊了，他还是在哆嗦。

“你干嘛？”才迸出一点火星子，手就被剛整个给攥住了，魅魔脸色十分不好地质问光一。

没敌人没天灾的，在这种恶劣环境里随便挥霍魔法，脑子坏掉了？

“我我我我他妈冷啊，想想搓个火球暖，暖暖手！”光一觉得自己下巴是硬的，话都说不利索了。

“嗯？”剛却诧异地挑了挑眉，直接钻进光一的毛斗篷下面，仔细查看了一圈，钻出来之后，一脸的哭笑不得。

“我说堂本桑啊，你今天犯傻是不是太频繁了点……”剛摇头，一点都不客气地直接说着。

“啊？”光一瞪大了眼睛，不知道剛为什么突然开始鄙视嘲讽自己，“你，你自己不怕冷，也不用这么说我吧……”

暗精灵上下打量着只在皮铠外面裹了一件德鲁伊斗篷的魅魔，满脸的不服气。

“我到底是该说你聪明还是该说你傻啊我的天……”剛十分心累地叹了口气，从空间袋里摸出一张画着魔法阵的羊皮纸，递给光一的同时，又掀起了自己的斗篷，给光一看斗篷的内里。

斗篷内侧间隔均匀地贴着和剛手上拿着的一模一样的羊皮纸，还隐隐散发着红光。

光一伸手摸了摸斗篷内侧的羊皮纸，是暖的，非常暖。

“怎么就一张……”光一继续嘟囔着，表达自己的不满。

“因为你自己的空间袋里也有一大堆啊妈的！”剛终于忍无可忍，气得差点蹦起来。

“啊？啊，哦哦……”光一先是楞了一下，继而手伸进自己的空间袋里，摸出了同样的一大沓羊皮纸后，终于讪笑起来。

他这才想起，在多多家住的那些天里，多多叮嘱他们画的最多的，就是这种魔法阵。

多多管画了这种魔法阵的羊皮纸叫做“暖贴”，功效跟它的名字一样，只需要非常少的一点魔力，就能让魔法阵持续发热半天以上，唯一的缺点就是一次性的，用完就得扔。不过这魔法阵非常好画，最普通的魔法墨水跟羊皮纸就能画出来，多多已经教了他们画法，不够用了就多画几张，非常方便。

“你是脑子落在船上了吗？冻傻啦？”剛翻了个大白眼，恨不得去敲光一的头。

“我这不是，头一次见着这么冷的环境，有点……”光一还想继续狡辩，接触到剛视线后，声音就越来越小，非常怂的把“不太适应”给咽回去，换了句剛听了不会那么生气的话，“……没带脑子，么。”

魅魔眯了眯眼睛，终于决定不再追究，姑且算是放过光一了。

从自己的空间袋里果然摸出来了一沓“暖贴”，光一满意地贴了几张在自己的斗篷内侧，脱下了几层累赘又不方便行动的衣物，顿觉浑身清爽。

“小心点，这地方的魔法元素有问题。”剛还是不太放心，又叮嘱了一句。

看着剛严肃的表情，光一也认真点了点头。

脑子一时冻住了，又不是真的就不好使，光一同样已经察觉到了这片雪原的不对劲。

空气中活跃的，可供他们调遣的魔法元素实在是太稀少了，取而代之的，是一种更加冰冷，更加阴寒的力量，剛从直觉上就能感受到，如果把这股力量吸纳进身体里，那五脏六腑恐怕都会被冻成一整块的冰雕。

如果刚才光一不管不顾真的随手搓了个火球，那等他的魔力消耗殆尽，他就只能靠魔法药剂来恢复魔力了。

但不管空间袋有多大，到底魔法药剂是有限的，这些东西还得支撑着他们回去，必须计划着用。

所以，魔力决不能浪费在这种细枝末节的地方，毕竟从他们来到这片冰原开始，踏出的每一步都是未知，前方到底有什么样的危险在等着，无人知晓。

两人对视一眼，都心下微沉，之前的全部兴奋和跃跃欲试，现在都被某些沉重的东西，给一一压制了下来。

沉默第一次笼罩在光一和剛之间，两人不约而同，安静地开始赶路。

没有前进五百米，光一和剛就停了下来。

健次郎和潘并排而站，都默默地看着某片很明显之前是营地的废墟。

这是一个二十一人组成的冒险小队。

之所以能判断出这么准确的人数，那完全是因为，现场有二十一个栩栩如生的冰雕，晶莹剔透，不知道冻在这里多长时间了，却还是连头发丝的纹路都万分清晰。

这些冰雕的脸上都露出了或诧异，或不解的神色，似乎不明白，为什么他们的旅途才刚刚开始，就已经走向了终结。

五个人围在火堆边，应该是在准备某一顿饭食。两个人负责警戒，好像上一秒钟还在闲聊。七八个人在帐篷里，大概在商议着什么前进的路线和计划。剩下的人都手握武器，从同一个地方匆匆赶回。

这几个回来的人，脸上的表情尤为惊恐，仿佛是看见了什么世界上最恐怖的东西之一，要么就是从地狱中爬出来的索命恶鬼。

七名兽人，十二位人类，还有两个暗精灵，他们的血肉之躯都被某种神秘的力量，给变成了无法消融的坚冰，缄默地伫立在风雪中，时间在他们身上，似乎都成了永恒。

整个营地都维持着原来的样子，就只有人变成了冰，脸上凝固着惶恐，动作里带着害怕，简直是把“不详”这个词给表现得淋漓尽致。

健次郎听见脚步声，回头看了一眼越来越近的光一和剛，变回了人形。

“父亲，这里很奇怪。”健次郎脸上没有什么多余的表情，他唤醒了孟极的血脉之后，人形的外貌倒是没有什么明显的变化。

对于健次郎来说，世界上需要他关心的智慧生物就只有剛而已，即便是光一，如果威胁到了剛的性命，那健次郎也会毫不犹豫地咬死他。

所以看到营地里这片简直是令人毛骨悚然的惨相，健次郎也只是把更多的注意力都放在了空气中漂浮残留的魔法元素，以及被放置着明显没有完成的魔法阵上。

可剛一时之间没有说出话来。

实在是面前的景象，太让他震惊了。

剛想不出来，到底是什么样的家伙，拥有着怎样的力量，才能把包括两名大法师在内的二十一人，在一瞬间，让他们全部丧失反抗的能力，将血肉之躯变为冰块的。

心中那沉重的某种东西，又变得更加具象了。

“父亲？”见剛看着营地不说话，健次郎又叫了一声。

“啊？什么？你说哪里奇怪？”剛终于回过神来。

“整个营地都很奇怪啊，”健次郎皱了皱眉头，似乎在不满剛的迟钝，“他们为什么要把帐篷搭在正中间？而且有魔法屏障啊，魔兽进不去的魔法屏障，非常强，连潘的血脉等级都破解不了。”

有一类防止魔兽入侵的魔法屏障，是依照魔兽的血脉等级来设置的，而不是依照魔兽力量的强弱来设置。

就拿潘来说，小丫头现在的力量顶多能打过一个魔法士，至于大法师或魔导师，那就想都不用想了。但潘的种族是海妖，是水生魔兽里的霸主，她的血脉等级算得上是顶尖的，健次郎和她比起来，他们之间还差着好几个等阶。

但笼罩营地周围的魔法屏障，就连潘都毫无办法，那这些人，到底是怎么变成现在这副模样的呢？

魔法屏障不论是在受到袭击之前被启动的，还是在受到袭击之后被启动的，都有些说不通。

如果是在袭击之前就启动了，那袭击这些人的东西，是怎么做到成功袭击的？要是不小心将袭击者给关进了魔法屏障，它又是如何逃脱的呢？

如果是在袭击之后被启动的，那是什么人，怎么样，又为了什么才启动了这道魔法屏障？

疑点太多，真相到底是什么，就让人一时之间无法探清。

剛还在琢磨着各种可能性，光一已经抬脚走进了魔法屏障的范围之内——这是一道相当高级的魔法屏障，并不会阻挡住想要进入的智慧生物，而只是能把魔兽挡在外面。

“光一！”剛急了，情况不明抬脚就进，疯了么！

暗精灵却回头给了剛一个“放心”眼神后，就径直进了帐篷，很快又拿着一个巴掌大的八边形木牌走了出来。

一点都没犹豫，光一掏出个火折子就把木牌给烧着了。

木牌以比木头燃烧快几倍的速度，变成了一撮黑灰。

魔法屏障消失了。

健次郎试探着伸出一只手，向前探了探，没有再一次摸到无形的墙壁，健次郎这才放心地往前走，马上就凑到了其中一个冰雕旁边，兴致盎然地闻着冰雕身上的，以及冰雕周围的味道。

潘也跟在健次郎屁股后面转圈圈。

“你对这东西很熟？”剛来到光一身边，用脚点了点雪地上的那一小片黑色的渣渣。

“嗯，这东西是我做的。”光一还在琢磨着什么，听到剛的问题，也就随口那么一答。

“啊？”剛以为自己听错了。

可能是对方的声音实在是太过诧异，光一一抬头，就看见剛一副见了鬼似的的表情在那死盯着他瞧。

“你再说一遍？我没听错吧？”

“二十年前，我当时正好没钱了，就用原来攒的材料做了这么五个魔法阵，启动魔法阵就能张开魔法屏障，除了智慧生物以外的所有魔兽都休想踏进这个屏障一步。但缺点也很明显，木牌必须放在想保护的范围的正中间，不能见阳光，而且想要关掉屏障就只能把木板烧了才行，所以这东西是彻头彻尾的一次性魔法用品，当时一共也就买了两只金狮子而已。”光一耸了耸肩，给剛解释了一番。

“哦。”剛的表情终于正常了。他就说么，要是真能做出那么逆天的魔法屏障阵法，光一肯定就不是当初俩人遇见时候那穷得叮当响的状态了。

“所以他们把帐篷支在营地的正中间，是为了这个吗。”虽然光一直觉剛有什么槽没吐，但健次郎的话，还是把他的注意力给吸引过去了。

“应该是这样的。”光一点了点头。

“就这么一个小帐篷，好像也住不下二十一人……”剛一边念叨着，一边掀开帐篷的帘子，朝里面看了一眼。

结果就看见了一个空空如也的帐篷。

是真的，里面啥都没有。

“……我算是知道，你为啥那么快就能把刻着魔法阵的牌子给拿出来了。”剛脸上的表情一言难尽。

“是啊，我当时就在想，合着搭帐篷就只是为了把这个魔法屏障给启动了啊。”光一也摇头，觉得这帮人的脑回路真是清奇。

“那么问题来了，”剛严肃了脸色，“他们到底是得到了什么情报，才会在扎营的第一时间选择张开魔法屏障来抵御危险，又到底是什么样的危险，才能连这个魔法屏障都无视掉，把他们变成了现在的样子？”

绕来绕去都绕不过这个问题：这些家伙是怎么变成现在这副惨样子的？

“爸爸！”潘兴冲冲地凑到光一身边，举起自己的手给光一看。

那是一枚斗篷扣，比潘的手掌小一点，上面熟悉的魔法波动让光一意识到，这东西是个空间袋，上面的精神烙印已经随着主人的死亡而消失了。

光一接过空间袋，就在里面翻出了一个有些旧的皮本子。

这是本个人日志。

“梅林历10308年，夏季风季第23天……”

剛直接把本子“哗啦啦”翻到最后一页，魅魔和暗精灵的两颗脑袋凑到一起，看向最后一则日志，这日期就让两个人不约而同地抬起头，对视一眼，都从对方眼中看到了不可思议的神色。

现在是梅林历10312年的年中，最后一则日志的记录，距今已经有四年了。

“我们误打误撞，从冰原上的一道缝隙划船进入冰封海，深入到了前所未有的地方。今天是登陆的第一天，太阳还没升起，我们就走在了雪地里，到了天黑透，才开始扎营。风很大，夹杂着暴雪，这个古怪的地方似乎并不受信风和季风的影响。今天真是累死了，愿明天顺利，一切都好。”

日志很短，写的也比较潦草，似乎是在很昏暗的环境下写的，有好几处字母叠在一起的情况。

但这一则日志就能很明显地证明出，这些人，确实已经被冻在这里，有四年多了。

而这四年多的时间里，他们的身体并没有像普通的冰块那样，缓慢地升华，而是还像昨天刚刚被冻上时一样，一样的栩栩如生。

别人什么感受暂且不知道，反正想到这一点的光一和剛，是觉得有一股寒气，从脚底下的这片冰原钻入他们的身体，就直冲向了头顶。

太阳渐渐沉入地平线，变回原形的健次郎抖了抖圆圆的大耳朵，有些警惕地看向冰原深处。

光一和剛若有所觉，也跟着健次郎看向同一个地方。

——TBC


End file.
